the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a Normal Day - Part 9 - The Grand Melee?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Just a Normal Day - Part 9 - The Grand Melee? 31 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago This is part nine of Mz. Hyde's ever-lovin' birthday roleplay. ^_^ Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin )) MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 3 hours ago The Martian didn't really understand what 'hell' was but it did know the concept of 'burn', it started moving at a speedy one mile an hour away from the table to go past the two. As it approached Geoffrey's side it made some gurgles and squawking noises, "Are the rest of Omicron Persei Eight like your comrades? I don't know what the mother planet has done to your planet to be treated like this." Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • an hour ago "Only when their brains are addled with poison," he said apologetically, shaking his head. "I'm afraid Buck and Audrey have had quite an unfortunate biochemical reaction to the Nasir's poison-drink. They're frankly not their usual selves right now; their judgment is severely impaired. Apologies." With that, he was off after Hela. He came to stand at the junction of the hall leading to the bar and the one leading to the arena. That way, he could keep an eye out for Griffin while watching to make sure Hela got to her seat. Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 30 minutes ago Hela stomped back to their group's seats in the arena, muttering curses directed at both Weir and Griffin under her breath. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago When Griffin came back out of the bathroom he was puzzled to find Weir waiting in the middle of the hall instead of in the bar with the girl and the alien. He walked up to Weir looking around for either Hela or the creacher, "Where's that stillborn lump? I thought you'd still be talking with it." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Unfortunately, Hela decided to hare off, and I had to keep watch. She's in her seat now," he said with a glance toward the arena. "She did tell it to burn in Hell, though," he chortled. "In any case, did you hear the announcement? I'd like to go watch the melee." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin frowned in a sulky manner when he heard Weir let his quarry get away. "Fine..." he relented then muttered to himself, "Well you're just no fun at all aren't you...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Griffin, the thing moves like drying molasses," said Weir with a laugh. "It can't have gotten too far. We could probably take in the entire show, only to come back and find it halfway to the loo in all that time." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He let out a sigh, "...Yeah, you're right, Fine..." though he was still sulking. "Let's just go back to the seats already." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago They did just that. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll )) Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 11 hours ago "H-heh, me too." She stared at the purple jumpscare-on-a-stick. "...Do you want it?" Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 9 hours ago "Um..." Alice took the stick from Catt and hesitantly pressed the edible creature into the plate, seeing if it would move again. Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 18 minutes ago Just then, Hela came storming down the aisle, seeming particularly irate. "Move," She ordered with a growl, stopping in front of the start of their row as she glared down at the two girls. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Catt squeaked and pulled her legs up onto her chair, looking much like a startled owl in the process. "H-hi Hela..." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "HELA!" Alice shouted with a grin at the sight of her friend! She moved her legs and snack tray out of the way. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Hela grimaced at the noise, stepping past them both and sinking back into her seat, scowling. "Do keep it down, the doctor seems to have been trying to drink herself into oblivion..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Heh. She's not the only one," said Lewis, as he and Griffin arrived and took their seats. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin was still looking a bit disappointed about the Martian, but sits down next to Weir anyway still sulking. Stupid Melee... I don't see what the big deal about it is... not like anyone I know will be fighting in it... He thought grumpily to himself. 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago *As he thought that a high pitched voice screeched from the arena.* YEAHHHHHH! COME AT ME BRUH!!! *If someone hadn't met Mz. Hyde before, they would've probably believed that a Valkyrie had appeared in the arena. Which is understandable; considering her blonde hair flowing freely in the wind under a viking helmet, her breastplate and the battle-axe she was toting, she looked like Thrud, the daughter of Thor himself.* 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Keeping her legs tucked to her chest, Catt turned to look at the source of the familiar voice's cry. "When did Mz. Hyde join the Fighting?" She asked, somewhat alarmed, but also impressed by her friends outfit and bravado. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Alice's attention was suddenly drawn from the returning group to the battle ready blond. "MZ. HYDE?!?" She shouted both in surprise and awe. In her adrenaline based excitement, Alice had pressed the purple foodstuff a bit too hard against the tray and skewered with the stick. 5 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Welcome back to the party, Weir," said Hela, turning to him as he sat beside her, "What was with the aliases back there?" At the shout from Alice, she cringed and rubbed her temple, shooting her a glare. "I thought I said to keep it down..." 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Mz. Hyde made her appearance in the arena. "Hahah!" exclaimed Weir. "There's the woman of the hour!" He answered Hela. "Oh, just having a bit of fun with that Martian. Griffin named himself a character from science fiction, so I simply followed suit." He turned to Millie's uncle. "I think we had a decent 'bad cop, good cop' dynamic going. We can work that to our advantage when we see it next, eh?" A thought occurred, and he laughed to himself as he addressed Hela. "Although I must say, I nearly lost the ability to keep a straight face when you told it to burn in Hell." He let out a satisfied sigh. "Perhaps we'll do two bad cops to one good... Heheh." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin didn't seem interested in what Weir was saying nor was he all that impressed by Mz. Hyde in the arena. Suddenly a little beast girl in an overcoat, carrying a staff, came up from behind the blond haired woman. "Mz. Hyde, we still have a few minutes before the battle actually starts! Who are you yelling at?" Griffin recognized the beast girl as Millie, "Oh! There's my niece," he then begins waving and shouting to get her attention, "MILLIE MILLIE! HEY MILLIE! WHAT ARE YA DOING DOWN THERE! MILLIE, MILLIE LOOK UP HERE! MILLIE!" When Millie heard the racket coming from the stands and saw that in was Griffin she turned up towards his direction to give him a furious menacing glare. As soon as Griffin saw the look she was giving him he immediately clammed up and his hand slowly lowered. He had no idea what warranted that look, as far as he knew he hadn't done anything to deserve it. Is she still mad about the cake bit I did to the Hyde woman? What did I do? 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited A few things were worth mentioning regarding the state of affairs as Mz. Hyde's jubilant shouting and Griffin's attempts to get Millie to notice him blended with the dull roaring of the crowd wondering what the Hell was going on. (Granted, the Nasir weren't inclined towards believing in a Hell, but that was as close as one could get to a literal translation of their concept of eternal torment should one fail to live an honorable life, so what could ya do?) Well. He thought a few. In reality, he was mostly intrigued by the fact that somehow, Mz. Hyde had managed to make her hair flow in the wind, possibly breaking several laws of physics and or nature as she did so. What a perplexing woman. Charricthran watched from his position at the head of the Grand Arena as contestants were slowly teleported in by circles of blue light outlined on the ground. There was just over fifty people in the arena, if you were inclined to count the four or five Nasir wearing blue sashes to signify them as security officers of a sort. The arena itself had been rapidly transformed from the flat pit of sand that had hosted the Nerthenoon: There were now hills and rough stone structures and masses of foliage dotting the terrain, making it rather hard to see who was beaming in where unless you had a high vantage point. Which he did. As a visiting Champion of the Arena, he was allowed to choose his starting point; A large, square column made out of a polished obsidian-like material jutted out of the ground like a single parapet of an almost-eroded castle, perhaps twenty feet in length on each of its sides and double the height. There were sticks and ledges and platforms jutting out of all four sides, all but beckoning and calling to to the combatants below to challenge themselves by making their way to the top. Naturally, he didn't intend to stay up there the whole fight. That would be dreadfully dull. If there was one thing a gladiator should never do, it was bore the crowd. He was up there for reconnaissance purposes only. The view his perch afforded him of the blue-sashed Nasir frantically telling Mz. Hyde to go back to her starting point or face disqualification was a bonus, really. He did hope that axe of hers was foam, though. No one needed to see the Nasir truly angry. Excitement was one thing, blatantly disregarding their traditions? Suicidal, to say the least. Millie was beside her, he noted. Opposite them was the group of younger Nasir that had made a pact to take him down. Opposite of him was the other group of foreigners, almost impossible to make out due to the distance afforded to them. Fortunately, the large screens installed in the ceiling above them all made it easier to keep up with the action. He let go of one illusion in favor of wearing his true feathers as it were, the mundane Nasir he'd worn to throw people off his scent melting away to reveal the man familiar to all the Lodgers as he stood, watching, waiting. Any moment now. The anticipation of all the world was carried on a single held breath as he peered over the edge. Soon, it would be time to jump. He relished the thought with a wicked grin, gaze darting over towards Lewis and the rest of their group. Won't you watch me dance, friends? The echos of a near-gone past whirled past him like the non-existent wind, and they too were quiet. Soon. Soon. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago LET ME AT EM! LET AT EM! *Even though the battle had not yet begun, Mz. Hyde was still having fun waving her foam battle-axe like a mad woman.* I know that Millie! But it's not a competition without a little pre-game banter! *She turns back to the arena.* Y'ALL ARE GOING DOWN! *Unfortunately for the security Nasir, this was when Mz. Hyde accidentally swung her axe so hard that the poor guy got knocked hard into the ground.* OH MY GOD!! I am so sorry Reff! I swear I didn't mean to do that! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago The toppled Nasir seemed to understand that it was an accident, but was still insistent. Having determined that Mz. Hyde wasn't about to be thrown in jail or anything, Catt turned her gaze to the rest of the arriving contestants. "Alice, look! It's Char!" She pointed eagerly to the top of the pillar, and to the screen that featured his close-up. She waved at him. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Alice's cheers for Mz. Hyde turned to grimaces as she struck the referee. But all was well in good as the two seemed to come to come to a compromise. At Catt's gesture and request Alice looked up to the pillar and saw a familiar man. "I know him!" She cried out with a grin, waving at him, "He brought me to the party!" 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago As the various shouts and yelling each acted like a knife to her temples, Hela tried to lessen the pain by clamping her hands over her ears, head in her lap. A low stream of curses came from her as she clenched shut her eyes. 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis guffawed at Mz. Hyde's antics. Took note of Millie. Gave Charricthran an approving nod of acknowledgement. And turned to Hela. "I'd offer you my hangover cure, but I'm currently soaked in it," he said with a shrug. "You could always try to mitigate the booze with food, though," he offered, and flagged down a snack vendor headed their way. 3 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited As soon as the Nasir was hit with the axe Griffin guffawed right along with Lewis as he took the untouched forgotten pitcher of water out from under the seats and started pouring himself a glass. He recognised the man on the obsidian-like purch but cared less about him then he did the girls antics. Millie was humiliated by what had just happened and had enough of Mz. Hyde's shenanigans. She grabbed Mz. Hyde by the waist and held her over her head. "We apologise for this unorthodox interruption we are now going back to our starting points." She quickly stated before hurrying back towards where they came in from with Mz. Hyde in tow. She did notice Charricthran up on the pedestal, and hoped he would be more of an ally than an opponent. 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago HEY! PUT ME DOWN! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Catt noticed Hela's discomfort, and not knowing what she could do, watched her friend in worried silence. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited (Welp, this is weird, it posted twice...) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde Tairais MillieGriffin )) MillieGriffin • 4 days ago Before Millie put her bag in the locker she had an idea. She quietly counted all the different species in the room, then reached into the bag and pulled out her 'DNA sample kit', which was some plastic test tubes with rubber corks on top, a pair of tweezers, and some q tips, all in a ziplock bag. She stuffed the kit in her pocket with the thought that the melee may be as an opportune time as any to collect some DNA specimens for her research, and if there is enough time on the planet and she doesn't feel like a well used punching bag afterwards she'll take those guided tours. Millie finally stuffed the bag in the locker and closed the door with an ungloved hand on the scanner and waited for the soft chime of the door before letting go and putting her glove back on. Now that the bag and it's contents was in a safe hiding spot she now had however long before the melee to relax a little. She sat on a bench, unscrewed the cap from her thermos and poured herself a cup of ginseng tea, and added two sugars from her pocket. As she sipped her tea she looked around at all the aliens in the room, she wondered whether she should pick out a weapon or not and which weapon would be best. The whole time she still couldn't shake that always shifting presence in the room. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago (The party never ends!) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy